This invention relates generally to financial services and more particularly to a method and system used to set priorities in collections of debts.
Effective collections procedures are at the heart of any financial service business. Despite efforts to reduce credit risks, inevitably some debtors become delinquent in repaying their debts. Management of collections procedures necessitates setting priorities on the order and vigor with which the creditor pursues different debtors so as to maximize return on the time, effort, and expense of attempting to collect the debt. Setting collections priorities has hitherto been done in a non-systematic fashion based upon the experience of collections officers. It would be desirable to have a systematic, objective, and consistent way of assigning priorities to debt collection efforts that could be used by all collections officers of an organization regardless of their level of experience.